Paseo nocturno
by GriisleChan
Summary: La primavera ya estaba aquí. Para la semana Sawaharu. Drabble.
¡Hola!

Hoy, continuando con la actividad de la _semana Sawaharu_ , traigo mi fanfic correspondiente al día 2: **Primavera/Flores de Cerezo**. Yo tomé amos temas.

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** Otro drabble _fluff_ (y los que vienen) para la semana _Sawaharu_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

A la hora acordada se encontraron, frente a la máquina de bebidas, y cuando todo estuvo en orden se marcharon. No iban muy lejos, pero debían volver rápido. Pues ya había anochecido.

Todo comenzó esa mañana. Sawamura se hallaba en su puesto, más dormido que despierto, mientras otros compañeros suyos ingresaban al aula. Nada fuera de lo común. Pero su sentido auditivo despertó al escuchar cierta conversación del grupito de chicas que tenía próximo.

Ellas hablaban de la llegada de la primavera. Una comentó, que en su camino a la escuela, vio diversos árboles cubiertos de flores de cerezo, toda una belleza. Las otras suspiraron, diciendo que era muy romántico.

Romántico. La mención de esa palabra le hizo recordar a Haruichi, a _su novio_.

La conversación rápidamente se desvió, así que dejó de prestar atención. De por si su mente se había quedado divagando en el asunto de los árboles de cerezo. Quería ir a verlos con Haruichi.

Pero ¿Cuando? Apenas sus clases terminaban debían ir a sus prácticas y estaba bastante difícil sacar un momento para ello. Era en la noche que su rutina diaria terminaba.

Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su memoria. Buscó su mochila y sacó de esta un _manga_ , el último tomo que le prestaron y ya leyó completo. Pasó páginas, buscando, hasta que dio con la que necesitaba.

Tenía una gran idea.

Y ahí estaban ellos, prácticamente escapándose por un ratito para disfrutar de un momento a solas, junto a las flores de cerezo por supuesto.

-¿Adónde vamos exactamente, Eijun- _kun_?-

-Espera un poco y verás.-

Haruichi se sentía levemente desorientado, pocas veces salía de la escuela, y por ahora sólo le tocaba seguir a su acompañante, sintiéndose algo ansioso. Desde que el castaño se le acercó comentándole su plan de salida nocturna, luciendo tan emocionado, no dejaba de preguntarse qué tenía en mente. No estaba enterado del plan en su totalidad, por ahora.

Caminaron por unos minutos, transitando una zona despejada, hasta que se encontraron con su destino: diversos árboles cubiertos por completo de flores de cerezo.

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos por un momento, no podían quitar la mirada de la maravilla que tenían en frente. Jamás habían visto algo así, y que el cielo estuviera oscuro marcaba más la diferencia.

-¿Y? ¿Te gusta?-

La voz de Eijun fue la que se escuchó, apenas salía de la sorpresa y se dirigía a su acompañante de rosas cabellos. Tan rosa como las flores que yacían en los árboles. Qué bonito y curioso contraste.

-Esto... ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?- soltó su duda.

-No subestimes la astucia del gran Sawamura.- dijo con autosuficiencia, inflando el pecho, pero sin alzar mucho la voz.

Haruichi sólo soltó una risita, no era momento para negárselo. A él nunca se le habría ocurrido algo así.

-Acerquémonos más, _Harucchi_.-

Sawamura tomó la mano del más bajo y a paso lento recorrieron la pequeña zona donde los árboles se encontraban. A pesar de ser un sitio reducido, comparado a otros que habían visitado antes, se sentía incluso más mágico. Su mutua compañía, más el como la luz de la luna iluminaba las flores de cerezo, hacía de esta una experiencia única para ambos. Era un nuevo bonito recuerdo.

Ya su paseo terminado, decidieron entonces sentarse bajo el árbol que más les gustó y disfrutar un poco más del sereno ambiente. El lugar les trasmitía muchísima paz.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que pensé...- mencionó Sawamura de repente, captando la atención del otro- Vi esta escena en uno de los _mangas_ que leí recién y pensé que tú y yo podríamos vivirla también.- terminó contando, después de todo no tenía intención de ocultar lo que le inspiró dirigirse hasta allá.

-Ya entiendo...- de por si no le parecía raro en él- Me gusta que quieras compartir este tipo de cosas conmigo.- _'porque me hace sentir especial'_ quiso agregar, pero terminó dejándolo para sí mismo- Gracias.- acabó en un susurro, inclinándose un poco hasta quedar recostado sobre el brazo del castaño. Sus manos seguían unidas.

Sawamura pensó, apoyándose sobre Haruichi, que aquella escena que había visto en dibujo se quedaba realmente corta con lo que estaba viviendo. Sin duda, era una bonita manera de recibir la primavera.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Me inspiré en cierta escena que vi en la serie _'Shirokuma Café'_

Gracias por leer y me disculpo por si hubo algún error :(


End file.
